Vampire diaries: Tickle time for Damon
by Vampire dragongirl2004XD
Summary: Damon and Elena are alone in Damon's bedroom bored out of they're minds until Elena has an idea for fun, except Damon doesn't find it fun considering he's forced into her fun...by tickling the poor vampire to death. (DELENA)! PLEASE READ!
1. Vampire diaries: Tickle time for Damon!

"So, what're we gonna do?" Damon asked looking at Elena.

"I don't know." She sighed looking down until an idea hit her.

"Hey, I think I have an idea of what we could do." Elena said with enthusiasm.

"What is it?" Damon asked petting his pet dragon Lizzy.

"Do you have any ropes or restraints in here?" Elena asked.

"Yeah in my closet. Why?" Damon asked confused of why she would need them.

"You'll see." Elena said smiling holding the restraints straping them around Damon's ankles.

"What the? Are you gonna tell me what your doing?" Damon asked confused when she straped one restraint around his wrist and did the other one attatching them all to the wooden posts on the bed frame.

"Now what?" Damon asked raising an eyebrow.

"Are you ticklish Damon?" Elena asked smiling softly. Damon looked towards Lizzy who was giving him a "your done for" look knowing her master Damon was hyperly ticklish.

"No, of course not. What kind of monster would I be if I was ticklish?" He asked trying to hide the fear.

"Oh, well that's disapointing." Elena sighed.

Welp I could always try right?" Elena smiled widely when she saw the look on Damon's face.

"NO!" He begged but it was too late. Elena started to drag her fingernails up n' down Damon's sides.

"Heeheeheehee-hahahahahahaa! st-stop p-please. hahahahahaha!" Damon giggled squirming on his bed trying to escape his girlfriends fingers.

"Oh so the evil vampire, Damon Salvatore **is** ticklish?" Elena asked playfully as she started to slowly drag her fingers to his armpits and skitter her fingers in Damon's armpits.

"HAAAHAAHAAAHAAAHAHAHAHAA!! P-PLEAAHAHAHAAAAHAAA N-NO STAAP!!!" Damon cried with raspy laughter twisting from side to side.

"Aww...is Damon ticklish?" Elena teased him moving her fingers to his hips squeezing them and cupping the heels of her hands on his hips and skittering her fingers rythmically, causing him to thrash and scream.

"AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!! STOOO-HAAAP!! HEEHEEHEEE!!! ST-STAP PLEASE!!! ELENAAA!!" Damon pleaded laughing hysterically.

"Nope, this is just too much fun!" Elena exclaimed joyfully tickling his ribcage.

"STAAAAAAAAHAAAHAAAAP!!!! PLEAAHAHAA!! I CAAA-HAAN'T T-TAAAKE IT!! STOOHAAP!!" He screamed laughing and shifting his body.

Elena snaked her hand underneath Damon's shirt and started scribbling her fingers all over Damon's hyper-sensitive tummy.

"AASTAAAAAAAP PLEEEAYAAAHAAHAA!! STAP! PLEASE STOOOHAAAAAP!!!!" Damon begged crying with laughter bucking and thrashing all over the bed trying to escape, but unfortunately since he was being weakened by tickling he wasn't strong enough to break through the restraints.

"LIZZY M-MAKE HER STAAAAAP!!!" Damon screamed raspily but the dragon just sat there watching him being tormented by his girlfriend.

"Oh Damon it's not so bad." Elena teased.

"YE-HES IT IS!!! HAHAHAAAA!!" He cried laughing.

"How 'bout we get rid of this shirt it's in my way!" Elena teased pulling the shirt over Damon's head and covering his eyes with it.

"Hey! I can't see!" Damon freaked worriedly that he couldn't see what she was going to do to him.

Suddenly Damon felt fingers digging themselves deep into his armpits.

"G-GAAAAAAAHAAAAAHAAAAWSH!!! STAAAP PLEASE NO MOOOOORRRE PLEEEAAAASE!!!" Damon screamed hysterically unable to see what was happening.

"What about your neck, huh?" Elena asked but before Damon could even answer she shoved her hands in the sides of his neck, and he emediately tried desperately dig the fingers out from his neck but failed.

"NAAAAAT MYYYY NAAAAAACK!!!! HAHAHA!! PLEEAAAAAAHAAAHAAA CUT IT OUT!!!" Damon screamed thrashing.

"Ok, ok, ok. I try somewhere else." Elena smiled trying not to laugh.

"Hmm. Why don't you try somewhere that isn't a part of my body?" Damon suggested sarcastically.

"Hilarious Damon." Elena smiled picking up a feather.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked concerned.

"Nothing, just us'n a feather." Elena answered.

"Well ok as lo-... WHAT?! NO WAIT!" Damon pleaded twisting side to side not sure if he was avoiding it or not.

"Oh, quit squirming Damon." Elena scoffed playfully.

Suddenly Damon felt a soft but tickly sensation touch his belly and slither up and down making him squirm and wiggle.

"Teeheeheehahahaha. St-STAAP PLEASE!! ELENA CUT IT OUT ALREADY-HAHAHAA!! STOHAP PLEASE!!!!" Damon cried laughing and twisting his body.

"This is so hilarious." Elena thought to herself as she twirled the feather in the crease of Damon's hips and slither it out.

" _AAAAAAHAAAAAHAASTAAAAAAAP!!! PLEASE!! PLEASE EEEELLLLEEENNNAAAAA STAAAAP!!!!_ " Poor Damon screamed thrashing from the inescapable tickle torture.

"Aww...the evil murdurous Damon's bellybutton is ticklish, how adorable." Elena teased twirling and slithering the feather in Damon's bellybutton.

" _OOOOOH CRAAAAAHAAHAAAAP PLEEEAAASE!! NOT THERE STAAAAAAAHAAAP I CAN'T TAKE IT STOP PLEASE STOP!!!_ " Damon cried laughing and twisting his from head side to side still blinded by his shirt over his eyes.

After a few minutes Elena finally had stopped and got off the bed leaving Damon there.

"Hey! W-what're you doing?!" Damon asked.

"Just getting something." Elena responded returning with an electric toothbrush that Damon couldn't see.

"You ready?" Elena smiled.

"...no." Damon responded fearfully, not knowing what Elena had in her hand.

"Huh?" Damon gasped when he felt bristles touch his armpit and started thrashing everywhere knowing what it was.

"NO-NO-NO-NOOOO!!! NOT THAT!!" Damon yelled freaking out.

"I haven't even done anything yet." Elena giggled watching Damon squirm in fear.

"Please Elena, NO!" Damon freaked.

"Oh Damon relax." Elena said and started to scrub the toothbrush in his armpit switching to each one.

"AAAAAAAHAAAAAASTAAAAAAP PLEASE!! STAP! EELEE-HAYNAAAA!!!! STAAAP IT!!! HAHA!" Damon cried flailing his body all over the bed almost enough to break it.

"Aww..how cute." Elena teased tickling her boyfriend.

"STAAAAAP IT!!!" Damon cried out again.

Elena suddenly stopped to turn it on and let Damon listen to the vibrating sound, and she used her hearing to hear him gasp in fear.

"N-no Elena...PLEASE NO!! I'M BEGGING YOU DO NOT USE IT!!" Damon pleaded, it almost sounded as if he was crying for the "torture" to stop.

Elena giggled and put the electric toothbrush into Damon's armpit causing the vampire to emediately scream, laugh and buck his body all over the place.

" _PLEEEAAAAAHAAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!!!! NO PLEASE!!!!! STOOOAAAHAAAHAAAAP PLEASE CUT IT OUT STAP IT STAAAP IT HAHAGAWSH P-P-PAAAHAHAHAAAA!!!!"_ Damon thrashed and screamed desperately crying with laughter.

"How about your hips?" Elena asked sneaking the the toothbrush sticking it half way in his pants near his inner hip.

"NAAAAAAHOHOOO!!! STAP STAAHAP PLEASE KEEEHEEHEEHEEHAAHAAAHAHAA!!! STAP PLEASE NO MORE!! NOO MOOORRE!!!" Damon shrieked like a horse the second the vibrating sensation touched his hyper sensitive flesh.

"Oh hush it Damon it's just a little vibrating." Elena teased knowing what the sensation would feel like if your a vampire with hyper sensitivity (Since she is one).

"PLEEAAAHAHAHAA!! GET IT OUT!!! PLEASE!!" Damon cried begging desperately twisting and turning trying to shake it out from his pants.

"Have ants in your pants Damon?" Elena teased pulling it out and moving to Damon's feet straped down by his ankles. Damon could feel the sagging weight and knew what body part was **next.**


	2. NOT THERE!

"No Elena please!" Damon begged shivering in fear until he felt the unbearable sensation attack his feet.

"AAAHAAAAHAAAA!! NOO STAAP!!! PLEASE ELEEEHAYNAAAA STAAAAP!!!" Damon laughed thrashing violently at the powerful sensation.

"Oh man, these socks are in my way." Elena said pouting with playful frustration with her hands around her hips.

"No! Elena don't!" Damon said but Elena had already pulled his black socks off.

"There we go. Nice feet Damon." Elena teasingly complimented and continued to tickle his feet.

"Aaaanohohoho...p..please...stap...heeheehee.." Damon giggled trying to wiggle his feet but Elena held them tightly so they couldn't escape the horrifying torment of her fingers.

"What about your toes?" Elena asked curiously, digging her fingers under Damon's toes getting some nice screams out of him.

"EEEEHEEEEEHEEEEEEE!!! STAAAP PLEASE!!! D-DON'T...ST-STAP!!!" Damon screamed arching his back, squealing like a little girl once the torturous fingers tried to scurry under his toes.

"Don't stop? Fine with me, I mean I would stop if you said so but you asked for it." Elena teased him and started to dig in harder causing Damon to scream so loud she stopped to plug her ears from his ear-splitting screams.

"Aaah! Damon don't scream so loud!" Elena whined with her hands over her ears.

"I...c-can't...help...it. Th-that...tickles...way...t-too...m-much." Damon responded breathlessly gasping for air.

"Well, it's not over just yet Damon." Elena smirked and grabbed a container and applied a powder substance to Damon's feet on the soles, under his toes and his heels covering his feet with powder.

"What're you doing?" Damon asked but a few seconds later he started screaming loudly again thrashing all over the bed laughing.

" _WHAAAAAT IS THAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAT????!!!!!"_ Damon screamed laughing and bucking.

"A certain type of powder." Elena answered not really giving him a straight answer.

" _AAAAHAAAAHAAA!!! IIIIT TIIIIICKLES TOO MUCH!!!!!"_ Damon laughed squirming but suddenly Elena took the shirt off his face.

"There you go." Elena said smiling at her boyfriends cute violent screams.

" _AAAAHAHAHAHAAAA STAAAAP!!! PLEASE STAP!!!!_ Damon cried with laughter violently wiggling his feet

"Aw, is my wittle vampire ticklwish?" Elena cooed teasingly watching Damon cry and laugh helplessly.

"I don't think I put enough of that powder on you." Elena said opening the container and dumped a pile of powder on Damon's belly and spreaded it covering every inch of skin with powder and soon enough the screams and laughs began.

"... _HAAAAAHAAAAAHHAA_ _AAAHAHAGAAAHAAHAAAAAAAWSSHHHHHH STAAAP PLEAAHAA!!!!"_ Damon screamed louder than ever and his eyes filled with tears, streaming down his face and suddenly started to laugh harder.

"Man, this stuff is making you go wild." Elena said not very concerned about how desperate he needed it to stop.

"Eee?" Lizzy sniffed the powder on the laughing vampire and backed away sniffling and made a little " _choo_ " sneeze but then she started to lick Damon's powder filled armpit only making it worse for him.

" _NOOOOO!!!! LIIIIZZZZYYY DON'T!!!! AAAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! STAAAP PLEEAAHAHA"_ Damon cried desperate for the little dragon to stop licking his super ticklish armpit, thanks to the powder which made him twice more ticklish there, not to mention the heightened sensitivity he already has.

"Eee." Lizzy squeaked at the itchy feeling on her tongue but it didn't really do much since the dragon was used to this feeling due to whenever Damon would tickle his little pet dragon for fun.

Lizzy loved it so much she climbed on top of the writhing vampire and rolled on his stomach covering her whole body with the tickly powder but it only made Damon laugh harder from the rolling sensation tickling against his muscled tummy.

" _HAAAAHAHAAHA!! L-LIZZY STOP YOUR ONLY MAKING IT WO-HORSE!!! HAHAHAAA!!"_ Damon laughed unable to handle the dragon squirming around on his tummy.

"Aw, how cute, your dragon wants to play with you Damon." Elena cooed watching Lizzy squirm on Damon's belly making him laugh from the powder and the dragon on his stomach.

"Alright time to try something else on you." Elena said smiling and picked up a feather and dunked it into the container and pulled a now powder covered feather out.

"P-please no more..." Damon begged shaking in fear wide eyed staring at the feather as it was being dragged across his ribs.

"TEEHEEHEEHAHAAHAHAA STOP STOP PLEASE STOP IT!!!!" Damon pleaded trying to escape the _evil_ feather.

"Ooh!" Elena froze in thought when an idea hit her.

"Oh no!" Damon thought when Elena sat on his stomach and blocked his view, and he could feel her lifting a space in his jeans and soon he felt powder being dumped down his genital area.

"Not good...NOT GOOD!!!" Damon thought but he got pulled out of thought when he felt a massive tickle sensation in his genital spot, tickling him.

" _BWAAAAAAHAAAHAAAHAAAA!!! MAKE IT STOP!! MAKE IT STOHOP!!! GAHAAWSH PLEASE STOP IT HAHAHA PLEASE HAHA!!! STOPSTOPSTOPAAAHAHAHAHA!!"_ Damon roared with laughter twisting from side to side trying to escape the torturous tickling in his "pants" but it was no use, all he could do was just sit there and take it.

"Poor Damon." Elena teased.

" _PLEEEAAAAHAAAHAHAHAAA I CAN'T TAKE IT!! HAHAHAHAHAAAHAAHAAHAHAAAHAAA!!!_ " Damon pleaded desperately, laughing loudly barely able to even laugh anymore.

Elena suddenly had the idea to cover the brush with powder and use it on Damon's feet, but he was too destracted laughing from the current sensation. Just hopefully he can endure it though. (probably not.)

 ** _"AAAAAHAAAHAAAAAHAAAA!!! STOOPP PLEAAHAAHAAAHAAAAA!!! SSTOOOPP IIT_** " Damon screamed loudly the instant he felt the brush run violently across his feet, which gave Elena a wide smile to appear on her face hearing Damon's fresh delightful screams.

"Had enough?" Elena asked teasing the screaming Damon.

" ** _YAAAAAHAAAAAAS!!!"_** He managed to answer through a few loud screams.

"I'm sorry, I'm not gonna stop now. You just yelled at me, you bad vampire!" Elena threatened playfully, pulling his toes back and scratched the bristles under Damon's toes and the wild screams began.

 ** _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAHAAAAAA PLEASE STOOOHAAAAHAAAAAP_**!!!!!! **_NO MORE_**!! **_NO MOOOOORRREE_**!!!!!" Damon laughed flying all over the bed running high on tickle torture.

"More?! Goodness, you just love being tickled." Elena teased in a surprised voice looking at Damon who's mouth was wide open with laughter and tears just flowing endlessly from his tightly shut eyes.

"NOOO!!! PLEAYAHAAAHAAA I CA...I CAN'T TAAHAAKE IT!!! PLEASE I'M GO-HONNA PEEEE MYSELF!!! STAAAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!" Damon cried unable to fully finish a single word.

"Yeah, nice try Damon but I'm not falling for that old trick." Elena said raising an eyebrow at him.

Soon Elena left to go to the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with a can of whip cream, and Lizzy shot up knowing what it was.

"Hungry?" Elena asked the little dragon sniffing the can of whip cream.

"EEE!!" Lizzy squealed jumping watching as Elena squirted the white creamy foam on Damon's feet.

"There you go." Elena said backing away as the dragon sniffed the cream and started licking Damon's cream covered feet, causing him to laugh instantly due to the supreme sensitivity that the powder had left him with.

"HAHAHAHA NOHOHOHO ST-STOHAAAP!!! STAP IT!!! HEEHEEHEEHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Damon laughed trying to wiggle his feet away from the dragon's torturous tongue moving along his sole's to his toes, going underneath them not missing a single spot of cream.

Elena crawled onto the bed and sat ontop of Damon's stomach and shot him a wild grin and dived her fingers into his darkly, short-haired armpits.

"Hahahaha...heeheeheeheehahahahaha..stop not my armpits!" Damon giggled trying to escape, twisting his body.

"Alright time for the feather." Elena said picking the feather up and twirled it around in Damon's armpit.

"No! No! No! No feathers. NO FE-HEATHERS!!!" Damon squealed once the feather touched his upper ribcage.

"Oh hush Damon." Elena said covering her hand over his mouth and continued to slither and slid the feather along his ribs tickling each one with the feather which caused a fit of muffled squeals to escape through Elena's hand that was covering Damon's mouth.

"MMMMMMMMMMM-HMMM-HMMM!!!! MMM!! MMM-STOLP-MMM-HMM-HMM!!! Damon squealed and even managed to let out a plead which was obviously ignored.

"Oh, you don't like that do ya?" Elena asked putting the feather down and used her fingers on Damon's ribs instead.

"MMM-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-HMMM!!!" Damon laughed through Elena's hand trying to squirm away but each time he did that she would jab her fingers into Damon's side causing him to jump back in place followed by a loud squeal.

"Hey Lizzy." Elena called the dragon over and squirted whip cream in Damon's armpits and on his tummy.

"No! No! Lizzy don't!" Damon yelled in fear as the dragon ignored him and began licking, digging her tongue into his armpits.

" ** _AAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!! L-LIZZY!! STAAAAAP IT PLEASE!!! HAHAHAHA THAT TICKLES!!!_** " Damon cried with laughter trying to get away from his dragon's tongue snaking around in his armpits.

"Alright, now for your toesies." Elena teased wobbling over to Damon's feet. She dipped the sonic toothbrush in the container of powder and bent down laying on Damon's legs holding his feet tight, and she started to scrub the powdered toothbrush between Damon's toes and scrubbed it underneath his wiggly toes too with her vampire speed getting some of the loudest screams.

" ** _AAAAAAAAHAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ST-STAHAP!! PLEEEEAAAAAAAASSSE STOHAHAAP IT!!!!! EEEEEEKK!!! AHHHHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAA!!!_** " Damon screamed louder and laughed harder than ever from the tickly bristles with powder and from Elena using her vampire speed and strength.

"Hold on." Elena said and turned it on and continued to use the toothbrush under Damon's toes while it vibrated loudly, but not as loud as Damon's screaming laughter.

" ** _HAAAAHAAAAHAAAAHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!! PLEEE-HEEEEEEAAAAAAASE!!! STOOOPPP IT!!!_** " Damon screamed loudly, so loud Elena was sure the windows would've shattered by now.

Elena stopped using the toothbrush after a few minutes hearing Damon breathe loudly, she bent her head down, opened her mouth and stopped lowering her head when Damon's toes were in her mouth and then she started to suck his toes slithering her tongue under and between them and before she knew it Damon started squealing and crying loudly while trying to wiggle his toes but he couldn't move them.

" ** _AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! STAAAAAP!!!! NOT-HAHA-YOUR-HAHAHAHA-TONGUE!!!! PLEEEAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I CAN'T STAKE IT!!!!! PLEASE STAP!!!!_** " Damon screamed, hardly able to say anything correctly.

"Stake it? What the hell are you talking about?" Elena asked laughing at his mistaken word but went back to tormenting his "defenseless" toes by nibbling them.

" ** _PLEEEAAAAASSSSSE!!!!! STOOOPP IT!!!_** ** _NOTMYTOESHAHAHAHAHA!!!!_** " Damon screamed and laughed so hard he didn't even realize he had **peed** himself.

Elena stopped for a moment and turned back to look at Damon...only to notice Damon, DAMON had actually peed himself.

"Damon! You peed yourself!" Elena choked out laughing at him, even Lizzy huffed back a laugh covering her mouth. Damon still had tears in his eyes from laughter and humiliation but he felt a little embarressed that Elena had seen him pee himself.

"Please let m-me go." Damon whined trying to hide his sobbing face in his arm while trying to pull on his restraints weakily due to the tormenting that had weakened him and his hair flattened down from all the sweat, dampening his pure black hair.

"Oh, I'm still not done." Elena said giving him a wild smirk and dove her thumbs squeezing them into Damon's inner hips, and soon enough she really got him going.

" ** _NAO NAO NAHAHO!!! STOP IT STOP IT NOOT THERE!! HAHAHAHAHA!! STOP PLEASE SSSTAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAHAAAAAAPP!!!_** " Damon pleaded laughing and twisting his body trying to get away from Elena's thumbs pressing into his hips.

"Aw, is this your weak spot? What about...here?" Elena asked in a baby-ish voice sliding one side of his pants down lifting it a little and spidered her fingers right in the crease of where his leg was. Damon kept trying to lift his leg but he couldn't protect where Elena was tickling him cuz' of the restraints around his ankle keeping his leg down from moving but he did **not** like her finally figuring out his **extremely** ticklish spot.

" ** _AAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAHAAAAAAAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! AAAAAAAAAAHAAAHAAA SSSTOOOOOOPP PLEASE HAHAHAAAA!!! I-HEE-HEE C-CAN'T TAKE IT!!! PLEASE STOOOPP!!! PLEASE!!! I-HEE AM BE-HEGGING YOU SSSTAAAAHAHAAAP!!!_** " Damon screamed howling with laughter flopping like a fish on the bed.

"So, this is where your truely ticklish isn't it?" Elena teased showing Damon the toothbrush while stroking it.

"N-no. NO PLEASE ELENA NO!!!" Damon pleaded but Elena ignored him and scrubbed the toothbrush in the crease of his leg, getting some of that fresh Salvatore laughter.

" ** _AAAAHAHAHAHAHA STOP THAT!!! PLEASE STAAHAAAHAAP!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHA!!! EHGIT TIGGLES HAHAHAHA!!! PPLEASE STOHAP!!!_** " Damon arched his back crying, barely able to scream anymore. After a few minutes of cruel endless tickling, Elena turned the toothbrush onto vibrate and continued to torture Damon forcing his laughter to increase louder and louder.

" ** _HEEHEEHEEHAHAHAAHAHAAA!!!...AHAhahahahaa...AHAhahahahaaaahaaaa...STAhahaaha._** " Damon whistled with silent laughter shaking the bed from laughing not sure if he can take it any longer than he already has.

"Heh, heh. Want some raspberries Damon?" Elena asked smiling happily.

"...uhhh." Damon moaned in confusion.

"Well, I'll take that as a yes then." Elena said and bent down and started to blow powerful raspberries on Damon's stomach causing him to squeal and laugh.

" ** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAAAA!! PLEASE SSSTAAHOOOHOOP!!!_** " Damon cried out.

After many minutes of straight raspberry torment Elena went back to Damon's feet.

"Nnnngghhh...not aga-hain." Damon whined as tears drizzled down his cheeks.

Elena bent down and began to nibble the side of Damon's foot and then went to nibbling his toes practically grazing on them.

" ** _EEEELLLAAAAHAAAYNAAAAAAAHAHAAA!!!! PLEASE STOHAAP IT!!! HAHAHAHAHAAA CRAP PLEASE JUST C-CU-HUT IT OUT!!!! HAHAHAA!!!_** " Damon shrilled with laughter bouncing all over the bed and unfortunately peed himself again.

 **Let me know if I should do one where Damon gets his revenge.**


	3. Damon's revenge

"Alright now to put you on your stomach." Elena said and unstrapped Damon's wrists and ankles and managed to keep him down as she flipped him over and strapped him down.

"Oh, you can't escape? Poor baby." Elena teased curling her lip and making an adoable sad face at him while petting his head.

"I'm gonna kill you." Damon growled even though he had a sad face identical to the one Elena was making, from his fear of what she'd do next.

"Aw, is that right? How can you do that if your tied down? You want me to help you escape?" Elena asked as she went to sit on top of Damon's ass.

"Uh...yeah." Damon said annoyed.

"Alright so I'll tickle you and you try and squirm out of the restraints, ok?" Elena asked smiling.

"Wait! Noo! NO!" Damon yelled already crying his eyes out before she even tickled him.

"Ok then I'll leave you here, your choice." She said crossing her arms.

"No don't!" He yelled trying to throw her off of him.

"Your being such a bad boy!" She whined at him and began walking all her fingers as if they were spider-legs all the way up his back and tickled his neck then her fingers crept back down to his lower back, stopping at his jeans then back up.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAAAA!!! STOP THA-HAT!!! PLEE-HEE-HEASE!!! JUST LET ME GO-HO-HO!!!" Damon screamed while sobbing and laughing, arching his back.

"I figured your back would be ticklish too." Elena rolled her eyes and began tickling his armpits.

"NOOOOO!!! HAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! JUST PLEASE STAHAHAHAP!!!" Damon cried sobbing into the bed as Elena tickled his back and pits.

"Oh I'll be doing way worse than this. Hmm, how ticklish is your ass?" Elena asked.

Damon went horrified from what she asked, he knew he would die today if she was planning on going down there.

"It's not." He lied, panting and breathing.

"Your lying." She said.

"Trust me I'm...NAAAHAAHAAAAAT!!! STAAHAP!!" He screamed when her fingers started traveling all over his rear end.

"You little liar. I'm gonna make it worse since you lied to me." She said and got the toothbrush, turning it on then stuck it into his jeans reaching his crack and started drawing little circles as it vibrated.

"MMMM-HMMM-HMM-HMMMM!!! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM-HMMMMM!!!" Damon screamed through the matress crying and banging his fist into the bed.

Elena was enjoying her fun but felt the bed was being soaked underneath her and almost died laughing.

"Seriously, do need diapers?" She laughed noticing Damon pissed the bed for the third fourth time.

"You would be pissing the bed too if you had a stupid little assbag tickling your really ticklish spots." Damon growled breathlessly.

Elena opened her mouth in disbelief "A stupid little assbag? Wow, really? I'm a stupid little assbag? Ok, know what, your gonna cry some more and I don't care how much you cry and scream Damon, your gonna have your pants down and I guess I'll just have to keep attacking your little tickle spot." Elena sighed shocked about what he called her.

"N-no, no p-please don't, Elena please, please no, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude." He started sobbing as she frustratedly pulled down his jeans and boxers and smacked him, making his ass turn red from the few hard smacks he was given.

"Now where to start?" She mumbled.

Please...st-stop." He cried.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled smacking him again from how angry she was hearing him call her names.

"Why don't we stick this into your crack?" She asked pulling his cheeks apart and began driving the vibrating toothbrush up and down his crack which immediately made him scream hysterically.

"THAAA-HAAAAA-HAAAAT TICKLES!!!!!! PLEASE!!! STEEEEFFFFFAAAA-HAAAAN!!! HEEEEELLPPP!!! MEEEEE-HEEEE-HEEEEEEEEE!!!!! HAHAHAAAHAA!!!!!" Damon cried while squirming and sobbing, tears running down his red cheeks.

"Stefan isn't home Damon so don't cry for him." Elena yelled over Damon's loud laughing as she stopped at his hole and left it there. "How's that for an assbag, huh?"

"NOOO-HOO-HOOOO!!! PLEASE STAA-HA-HAAP!!! I'M SORRY-HEEEEE-HEEEEEEE!!!!" Damon screamed thrashing and clenching his cheeks together.

"Your not sorry, you-..." She said but suddenly an idea hit her and she bent down putting her lips against Damon's ass cheeks and without any warning started blowing raspberries.

"NOOOO!! STAP STAP STAAA-HAAAAA-HAAAA!! CUT THA-HAA-HAAAAT OUT!!!! NO MORE!! NO MOOOHOOORRRRE!!!!! HAHAAAHAAHAAHAAA!!!" Damon shrieked, thrashing and trying to kick his legs hoping to get her off of him.

"Damon why are you farting? Kind of rude to not say excuse me." She scolded.

"Your blowing raspberries or whatever their called, on my butt." Damon groaned, enjoying his break from being tickled.

"No I'm not." She said blowing a few more, moving lower and lower reaching the curves of his butt cheeks, each raspberry causing shrieks of laughter, finally reaching his thighs she kept moving blowing raspberries all the way down his legs closer and closer to his feet, she then began wiggling her lips underneath his toes and started blowing raspberries, nowhere near his thighs or butt her raspberries still seemed to make him scream hysterically.

"NAAAT BETWEE-HEEN MY-HEE TOES!!!! PLEASE STAAA-HAAAAAHAAAAP NO MORE!!! NO MORE!!! CUT IT OUT"

"I'm technically doing it underneath them, assbag." She said between raspberries.

"JUST STOP IT!!! HAHAHAAHAAA!!! IT TICKLES, PLEA-HEE-HEASE!!! MAKE IT STAHAP!!!" Damon cried hysterically.

"Hey! Don't cry, I learned in medical school that being tickled is good because it helps burn off near 10 to 40 calories a day and you being a vampire makes the tickling more fun cause your super duper ticklish from your heightened senses." Elena explained happily as she lightly tickled his thighs but just enough so he wouldn't scream and laugh, but so she at least got some giggles and little squeals out of him.

"WHY ARE Y-YOU DOI-HING THIS TO ME-HEE-HEE?!!" He asked giggling and squealing.

"A: I'm bored as hell. B: This is just so much fun. and C: I'm mad at you because you were very mean to me this whole time I was having fun." She answered and made him squeal during the part he made her mad.

"Just stop it...plea-hee-hease! I can't take it! It tickles too much!" He cried still laughing and giggling his head off banging his fist.

"I'm never stopping." She said as she crawled on top of his back and began blowing raspberries into his neck.

"NOOOO!!!! HAAAHAAAHAAAHAAAAAA!!! I'M BEGGING YOU, JUST STA-HA-HAP!!! I'LL DO ANYTHI-HING!!! I SWEH-HAAA-HAAAR!!!" Damon screamed desperately.

"Anything?"

"...Not unless you stop." Damon said catching his breath.

"I see what your doing, you just want me to stop. So no." Elena said and began playfully nibbling and blowing raspberries into Damon's neck causing him to move his head to protect one side while she attacked the other and each time he moved his head to protect one side, she attacked the other, after that she attacked the back of his neck with more raspberries.

"NOOO MOOHOOOHOOORE!!! PLEASE!!! I CAN'T STAKE IT HAHAHAHA!!!"

"Again with your strange laungage of "I can't stake it." What does that mean?" Elena groaned rolling her eyes trying not to laugh.

"LEAVE ME ALO-HO-HONE!!! PLEASE STAHAHAP!!" Damon squealed.

"Ok, I'll leave you." She said and attacked his neck with kisses which caused little squeals and then she left him.

After a while she came back to Damon's room but he wasn't there suddenly she was pinned down onto the bed then tied down.

"DAMON???!!!!! Let me go!" She whined.

"No way! Now it's your turn." Damon said in a sinister way.

"No!...No!...Stop!...I don't want to...I'm sorry..." Elena struggled trying to escape but got no where.

"Yeah yeah yeah, now you say that." Damon rolled his eyes as he strapped her down like she did to him.

"No! Lemme go! Damon!" Elena screamed squirming and trying to escape.

"Nope...your not going anywhere." Damon said and with that he started to spider his fingers all over her sides.

"N-NOOO!!! HAAHAHAHA STOOP IT!!! YOU MONSTER!!!" Elena laughed hysterically.

"Hahaha! You started it! I'm not a monster." Damon smirked and continued.

"NNNOOOO!!! STAHAHAHAAP!!! YOUR SOO EVIL!!" Elena screamed laughing even louder as Damon started to go lower and lower pressing his fingers into her hips.

"EEEEEE!!! NOOO!!! NOT THERE!!!" Elena squealed trying to escape.

"I'M GONNA-HA GET YOU FOR THI-HI-HIS HAHAHAHAHA!!" She squealed trying to kick him off of her.

"Pssshhhh...You tickled me for 2 hours straight. How much more do you need to tickle me till your satisfied?" Damon asked, hearing his girl laugh was the most adorable thing he'd ever heard, he couldn't help but smile at her.

"NO! NO! NO-HOHOHO!!! STAHAP IT!!!" She cried squirming and wiggling beneath Damon.

"Ooh I have an idea!" Damon exclaimed as he pulled her pant-legs up and left to Stefan's room then came back with markers.

"I'm gonna make you even more beautiful." Damon said in a child-like voice and pulled out a purple marker then went to her feet.

"No. No! NOOOO!!!! DAMON DON'T YOU DARE!!! YOU'LL BE SORRY!!!!" Elena screamed while trying to kick Damon off of her legs.

"It's my turn to have fun." Damon snickered popping the marker lid off.

"I thought you were having fun, you were laughing and screaming." Elena said sarcastically.

"You were tickling me to death, of course I was laughing it's a natural response." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Damon you stupid assbag."

"Ruuuude." Damon growled and began drawing purple words and hearts and other cute things on Elena's feet, though his drawings looked really horrible but, they were made with love.

"NO!! NO!! NOOOOOO!!! STOP IT!!! STOP!! DAY-MI-HIN!!!" She squealed kicking her feet.

"Stop! Your gonna mess up my beautiful drawings." Damon whined and began drawing on her toes.

"YEAH BUT YOU SUCK AT DRAWING!!! STO-HAAP PUTTING IT BETWEE-HEEN MY TOES!!!" She squealed trying to curl her toes to stop the marker being put between her toes.

"B-but they're being made with love." Damon curled his lip and sniffled sadly.

"Oh, Damon I love you...BUT THIS TICKLES!!!" She said then squealed when he continued.

"Your mean, I draw perfectly. Your just jelous I draw better than you." Damon said childishly and got out a red marker and started using it to draw little arrows pointing to all Elena's tickle spots.

"NOOO STAA-HAA-HAAAP!!! DAMON CUT IT OUT!!!" Elena laughed hysterically as Damon continued to draw all over her feet.

"Why don't we draw little faces for your toes, huh?" Damon asked.

"NOOOOO DOOOONNNN'T!!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!! NOW STOP IT!!!" Elena screamed.

"But Lena." Damon whined curling his lip like a little kid.

"No!" She said.

"Well I don't listen to anyone so why start now, right?" Damon laughed.

"NO DAMON!!! HAHAAHAHAHAAA STOP IT!!!" She squealed crying and laughing from how much it tickled.

"Aw, is my wittle baby Lena ticklish?" Damon teased in a deep voice switching markers again.

"NO MORE!!! PLEA-HEE-HEASE!!!" She cried.

"Ok, I'll stop...with your feet, for now." He said and pulled her shirt up and bent down then started blowing raspberries into her stomach.

"EEEEEE-HEEEEE-HEEEEEEEE!!!! NOOOO!!! DAMON STOP IT!!!! HAHAHAHAAAHAAAA!!!!" She squealed kicking her legs and trying to hug her arms in.

"What about your ribs?" He asked and blew more raspberries onto her ribs.

"NAAAAAA-HOOOOOOOOOO!!! DAMON!!! PLEASE!! STAAAAA-HAAAAAAP!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT!!!!" She cried as he continued to blow raspberries into her ribs.

"Wait!" She said and he stopped.

"What?" He asked.

"Maybe this'll be more understandable for you."

Damon was curious as to why she needed to take such a deep breath.

"I CAAAAN'T STAAAAAKE IT!!!!!" She screamed.

Damon rolled his eyes "Your soo funny." He grunted through his clenched teeth saying the last part with a few tickles.

"NOO! Hahahahaha!" She giggled.

"Damon...your mean..." She started crying not liking what he was doing anymore.

"I'm not falling for your crap Elena." Damon laughed but noticed she was actually crying.

"Hey baby I'm sorry." He said as he hugged her.

"...L-lemme go...please." She cried silently and Damon nodded and let her go then hugged her even though she didn't hug him back, but then he felt a little finger poke his side which made him jump.

"ElennnNNNNNAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" He said the first part of her name quietly then yelled louder realizing what he'd just done.

"Now I can get you back!" She giggled and jumped at him prodding and poking him in his stomach and sides.

"No stop it hahahahaaa! That tickles stop! Lena-hahaha!" He cried curling into a ball trying to escape her tickles.

Once she had the chance she looked at her feet.

"Ew, your drawing is so bad Damon." She cringed.

"Don't be mea-hean." He whined still giggling.

"Now it's my turn to draw." She said and pushed him into the bed and quickly tied him down

"So your whole crybaby thing was just an act?!" Damon asked angry that he fell for it.

"Yeah, it's funny cause it worked." She laughed and began drawing on his feet.

"NOOOOO STAAAHAAAAAHAAAAP!!! ELENA STA-HAAAAAHAAAAAP!!! PLEASE!!!! HAHAHAHAA!! THOSE MARKERS TICKLE!!!" He screamed.

"No stop it! Your screwing up my drawing." She cried like a little kid.

They're whole tickle-war went on for the rest of the day until Stefan finally came home to be the grownup and break it up.

"Guy's! Cut it out." He said confused of why they were attacking eachother with tickling.

Both Damon and Elena exchanged looks then both smiled creepishly at Stefan.

"Wa-WAIT!!!" He yelled realizing they're next move.

"Tickle him!" They both yelled and pinned Stefan down and began tickling him.

"WAI-HEE-HEET!!! I DON'T WANNA BE-HEE APA-HART OF THIS!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!" Stefan screamed squirming and trying to escape the Delena tickle-fight that was turned onto him.

"You don't know what I've been through brother, she's been tickling me all damn day now your gonna suffer what I went through." Damon said laughing.

"Hey! Don't blame this on me Damon." Elena whined.

"You started this cause you were bored you **are** the blame." Damon shot back.

"CA-HAN YOU GUY-HEE'S FIGURE THIS OUT WITHOUT TICKLING MEE-HEE???!!! HAHAHAA!! W-WAIT!!!! NOT THERE!!!!" Stefan cried trying to escape.

"Let's tie him down."

"Yes."

"WAIT!!! NOOOOOO!!!!" Stefan screamed as they both carried him to the bed and put the restraints on his ankles and wrists.


End file.
